1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of hand tools. More specifically, it relates to hand tools having a safety latch feature for maintaining the hand tool in a substantially closed position.
2. Background of the Related Art
The use of hand tools in various configurations for performing different tasks are known. For example, pliers-type tools having a pair of jaws for gripping objects are known. Likewise, various cutting tools such as clippers, scissors, metal cutters and pruners are known. Such hand tools typically have a pair of handles configured to be gripped by the human hand. The handles rotate about a pivot point such that contraction of the handles causes the tool implements to act upon an object. In the case of pliers, a pair of jaws acts to grip an object. In the case of cutting tools, a pair of blades acts to cut an object.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that hand tools present a danger of personal injury when left in the open position. In the case of a pliers-type tool, an extremity such as a finger could become caught between the jaws and compressed. In the case of a cutting tool, a finger or other body portion could be cut through inadvertent contact with one of the blades. Further, an open tool is an attractive nuisance to a small child, inviting a child to play with the tool, resulting in injury.
In the context of pliers, recent patents have disclosed locking devices for maintaining the pliers-type tool in a closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,485 (issued to Saila) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,244 (issued to Mathys) present pliers having locking features within the two handle means. In each case, one handle employs an arm having a serrated edge, while another handle employs a receiving member through which the serrated arm is ratcheted. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,015 (issued to Allcock) discloses a gripping device for holding a seatbelt in connection with a child safety seat. The gripping tool includes a safety latch for holding the gripping tool in a closed position.
The purpose for holding the above tools in a closed position is for gripping an object until the safety latch is released. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,244, entitled xe2x80x9cLocking Device on A Pliers-Shaped Toolxe2x80x9d has its primary application in surgery. (See Abstract). Essentially, the locking device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,244 allows a pliers-shaped tool to serve as a selectively adjustable and releasable clamp. However, such an application is without utility in the context of cutting devices. This is because cutting tools are only functional when they reciprocate against an object from an open to closed position.
In the context of cutting tools, a safety latch is needed which will efficiently maintain the cutting tool in a closed position during its unused state. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety latch for a hand tool used for cutting by which the cutting tool may be maintained in a closed position while the tool is unused.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety latch which is efficient in that it can be quickly released so as to open the hand cutting tool for cutting operations, and can quickly reset when cutting operations are concluded.
Yet, a further object of the present invention in one embodiment is to provide a safety latch which is spring biased to accommodate the efficient operation of the safety latch.
Still a further object of the present invention is to afford a safety latch which is economical to manufacture yet sturdy enough to withstand day-to-day use.
The present invention generally discloses an apparatus for maintaining a hand tool in a closed position while in its unused state. According to the present invention, a safety latch is provided for holding the two handles of the safety tool in proximity to one another so as to prevent the hand tool from pivoting, and to maintain the hand tool in a closed position.
In the present invention, a latching member is first connected to the first handle. The latching member is capable of moving from a disengaged position to an engaged position.
Next, a receiving member is connected to the second handle. The receiving member receives the latching member in its engaged position. In this position, the handles of the hand tool are maintained in its closed position.
Finally, a biasing member is supplied to act against the latching member. The biasing member biases the latching member in its disengaged position. Operationally, the biasing member returns the latching member to its disengaged position when the handles are further drawn together, thereby allowing the hand tool to be released into its open position for use. In this manner, an efficient safety latch for a hand tool is provided.